Inception
by ScarletAmmo
Summary: Saito and Louise are back on Earth. However, Saito has a new mission...keep Louise out of Galia's hands. And...Louise will have to learn to adjust to a world where EVERYTHING's different.  Action comes later.
1. Prologue

_The tremendous golem reached down. When it rose again, it was holding something pink in its hand._

_"Let go of me!" A voice screamed._

_My eyes widened in shock. It can't be...I told her to run!_

_"LOUISE!" I yelled._

_I unsheathed Derflinger, and ran up to the golem. However, the golem lifted one of its feet. I easily dodged the lowering foot, but it sent off a huge force that pushed me aside. Arghh...don't think that you're done with me yet! I rolled across the ground, and once again picked up Derf. Then, I once again charged towards the golem._

_"Oh-ho. No, Gandalfr, you wouldn't want your precious master to be hurt, wouldn't you?" A voice taunted._

_Sheffield._

_My eyebrow twitched. She wouldn't dare... Then, something swept me on their back._

_"Tabitha," I said._

_Tabitha put her finger to her lips, and pointed towards Louise. The blue dragon quickly flew upwards, to the level where I was able to see Louise. Recklessly, I stood up from the dragon, and pushed off, raising Derflinger. However, the moment the tip of the sword touched the golem, I was repelled._

_"It's useless. The golem has Counter." Derflinger explained helplessly._

_I fell down, towards the ground. Tabitha's dragon once again saved my life._

_"No. Louise. I can't give up." I said stubbornly, and jumped off the dragon._

_"ARGHHH...DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled angrily, and thrust the sword into the arm of the golem._

_It was ineffective. _

_As I fell towards the ground, I heard a tiny gasp that quickly turned into a scream._

_No way._

_Louise's scream. _

_I looked up, and saw her face contorted into an expression of pain._

_..._

I shot up on my bed.

_It was only a memory..._

The sunlight was lightly streaming through the window. The alarm clock released a familiar ringing that I haven't heard for a long time. I breathed in relief, and the warmth on my arm, was Louise. Her mouth was slightly open. _She's okay._

"Saito, wake up! It's already 7:30!" I heard my mom call.

I sighed. Back to school.

* * *

><p>Introduction:<br>Saito's back home. However, one of the reasons for that is because Galia is after Louise. The Princess requested that Louise be sent somewhere safe, that Galia doesn't know about. Now, not only are they in a new world, Saito has to keep his guard up.

~~~  
>Okies, I noe it's short -.-<p>

After all, it's only an intro.

Plz review :) Thx.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

"Hey, wake up." I said, gently shaking Louise's shoulder.

"Mmm..." she murmured, finally opening her eyes.

I snatched my school uniform from my closet, and dashed into the bathroom to change. I hastily slipped off my pajamas and put on the uniform. It was so long since I felt the familiar feeling of school clothes. Then, I quickly brushed my teeth and went back to my room. Out of habit, I grabbed Derflinger, hanging him on my back. Today was my first day back, and it probably wasn't a good thing to be late.

I opened the door to my room. And the first thing that caught my eye was Louise. Half-naked. I could see her creamy white legs. My heart started to leap, and she turned around. Her fingers were buttoning the last, top button of her shirt.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, quickly stuffing my pajamas inside my closet.

If I don't want to die, I had to get the hell out of my room. Great, I was kicking myself out of my own room.

"AHH... you PERVERT!" She yelled, stomping in my direction.

She aimed a kick at me. Fortunately, she was wearing an underwear. I stepped to the side, dodging her kick.

"Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!" I apologized again, snatching my schoolbooks and dashing out of my room.

I heard the door slam. I sighed, and went to the kitchen. 7:42. CRAPP.

"Saito, your first day back, and you're almost late! Hurry!" My mom scolded me lightly, handing me two lunches.

Louise appeared in the hallway. I thrust the lunch into her hands, and slipped on my shoes.

"Wait, Saito." My mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "What is this?"

Crap. She saw Derflinger.

"Uhm...uhm...it's..." I stuttered, desperately trying to think up an excuse. I couldn't leave Derf at home, what if something happened?

"Saito... let's go!" Louise said impatiently.

"Sorry, Mom! See ya!" I called, and scrambled out the door.

_That was close..._

Louise and I walked down the path to school together, silently. What an awkward silence...

"SAITO! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" A voice yelled.

I turned around, only to see a flurry of black hair. Finally, my eyes revealed to me, my friend, Michael. He was obsessed with manga, it seemed to revolve around him.

"Oh, hi Michael. Sorry, gotta go." I said hurriedly, pulling Louise into the front of the school.

A lot of eyes darted in our direction. Probably because of my "disappearance" and this beautiful, pink-haired girl next to me. It was 8:00, just in time. We raced into the school, and with Louise following me, we made our way to the homeroom class. According to what Mom said the other night... we were in class 4A...

"There," Louise pointed at a sign that said in big, bold letters, "**4A**".

We walked over to the front of the door. I could hear many familiar voices...something welled up deep inside me. Nervously, I opened the door and peeked inside.

"Saito, we've been waiting for you! Welcome back!" The teacher said enthusiastically.

I glanced at Louise, who nodded, and we walked inside the classroom. I saw so many recognizable faces.

"And this must be Louise!" The teacher added.

Louise nodded timidly.

"Well, introduce yourself!"

"Uh...uh...hi. I-I-I'm L-Louise..."

"No need to be nervous! We're all family here! Right, class?"

"Yes, Teacher!"

"Now, Louise, Saito. There are two empty seats in the back... you can sit there." The teacher gestured towards the two vacant seats in the corner of the classroom, next to the windows.

I led the way down the aisle to our seats. Many looks darted at Louise. This was probably because one, she had pink hair. Two, she had hazel pinkish eyes. Three, she was unbelievably cute. Louise sat at the desk by the window. Already, books were placed on her desk. I glanced at the class schedule. Looks like we've got Math first. I sighed, even though I was glad to be back, I still despised math. But things were probably worse for Louise. As far as I know, at the Academy of Magic, they didn't teach any of the subjects we had here... all they learned was completely useless here. I sighed, as the homeroom teacher left the room, and in came the math teacher. He started going over homework problems, which made me sigh in boredom.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, signaling the start of break time. It was finally the end of math class. Between classes, we had a short ten-minute break.<p>

"Ahh... Saito! Welcome back!" Someone called.

I turned my head, only to see Brandon, Michael... I stood up, as hands clapped me on the back. Ow. They hit a healed wound that I probably got...from Louise. Oh shoot. I forgot to think up an excuse of "Where I've Been".

"Hi guys," I said a bit too cheerfully.

Like I thought, they bombarded me with questions. But I tried to ignore them. I glimpsed at Louise. A girl... I think her name was Jenny...was chatting enthusiastically with her. Jenny was sort of cute I guess, but too loud/hyper for my liking.

"So..." Brandon started to say, "is Louise your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

My attention quickly turned from Jenny to Brandon.

"It's quite suspicious. You two seem to know each other." Brandon smiled knowingly.

"W-We're not THAT close." I answered hastily.

I could feel the blood rising to my face. Then, I had a recollection of the position we woke up in this morning. Oops. Perhaps...that was a little vague.

"HA! You're blushing!" Brandon declared. "I never knew that she would be your type. Sure, she's cute, but I thought that you liked Amy."

Louise whipped her head around. "Amy?" She asked suspiciously.

_Oh, Louise, please ignore that remark. That's sorta true I guess, but not anymore._

Suddenly, a girl blocked my view. Otherwise known as Amy.

"Hi Saito," she greeted me sweetly.

_Yikes. I'm so dead._

Louise peered curiously at Amy. She was nice, to me at least, and she had a pretty face...and a reasonably sized you-know-what. Louise narrowed her eyes.

"Oh...uhm...hi." I said, trying not to reveal that she was the "Amy" that Brandon was talking about.

The bell rang. It saved my life.

Amy, Brandon... and everyone else left the classroom.

"Hey Saito! It's P.E. now!" Brandon reminded me, right before he burst out of the room.

"Saito..." Louise said.

"S-Sorry. It's P.E. now. Time to go!" I said cheerfully.

"P.E.?" She asked in a surprisingly cute voice.

"Yeah, you know, you uhm... exercise."

_What a pathetic explanation._

I grabbed Louise's arm, and pulled her out of the classroom, and down to the locker rooms, first floor.

"Okay, right before you go outside," I explained, pointing at the door that led outside, "you have to change into the gym uniform. I believe my mom gave you a set..."

"Into THAT?" She asked, "it's too small!"

"Uhh...ya. Anyway, that's all you got, so just change into it. I'll see you outside. We're probably running laps, so get ready."

I dashed into the boys locker room, leaving Louise looking confusedly at me.

When I left the locker room and entered the yard, I searched for Louise. However, I couldn't see her distinctive pink hair anywhere. The P.E. teacher already started lecturing us about who-knows-what. _Hurry up, it doesn't take THAT long does it?_

By the time we were running halfway through our second lap, Louise finally came into view.

"Louise," I called, running up to her.

I looked at her T-shirt and shorts.

"Your clothes look fine, don't worry. Now hurry and start running before the teacher notices. You're already late. What took you so long?" I said impatiently, dragging her to the track.

Louise stopped walking. "Running." She repeated coolly.

"Yeah...is there a problem?"

"Why do I have to run? Don't you have 'cars' for that?"

"Uhm...you know...to stay uhh...healthy."

Some of the classmates started looking curiously at us

"You. Hiraga. What are you doing out of the track? The class is already up to their third lap. You. New kid. Why are you late? Just because you're new is no excuse for lateness." The P.E. instructor said loudly.

I groaned. We got the mean instructor. We used to have the super nice one.

"Come on," I said under my breath, running to the track.

Louise followed, and I could see her trying to keep up with the others. After two laps, she started to slow down. _Wow. She's really out of shape, when it comes to running._

"Are you seriously tired already?" I asked.

"Not. Tired." She answered, slightly panting.

_Stubborn girl._ It's just too bad that this guy likes to make us run for the entire period. I checked the clock. It was only half over. _This was going to be a long hour..._

_"_Okay! Water break! Two minutes! Hiraga, you and your girlfriend, get over here _right this minute_." The P.E. teacher yelled.

At the sound of "girlfriend", Louise and I turned red, and Louise puffed up her cheeks.

"Teacher. I'm not _his_ girlfriend." Louise said angrily, emphasizing the word "his".

I felt slightly insulted, but now wasn't the time to get angry. This teacher could be seriously scary sometimes.

"Whatever. I do not approve of your tardiness, so both of you will serve detention." The teacher said.

"Haahhhh?" we groaned.

"After school." He finished.

"OKAY. BREAK'S OVER. BACK TO RUNNING." The teacher yelled, sitting his lazy, fat, old butt on the bench.

"We don't get water?" I protested, but Louise stubbornly walked off to the water fountain.

"Hey, you can't do that. You gotta listen to the teacher." I told her, grabbing her arm, trying to stop her.

"I don't care." She answered, shrugging off my hand.

She bent down, drinking water from the crappy water fountain. I don't understand how she manages to drink that stuff, it's like _warm._

"Hurry up...before he sees!" I said impatiently.

"Don't rush me," she answered.

Finally, I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back on the track.

"Idiot. Do you want to get in more detention?" I said.

_This was going to be a very long P.E. period._

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom, with Louise walking next to me. I think she was still mad at me for disturbing her "water break".<p>

"Cheer up already. It's lunch time." I said unhappily.

"Hmph." She pouted stubbornly.

I sighed, and pulled out the lunch that Mom gave me. Homemade rice and other dishes. So different from what I ate back in Tristain. I sat down on my desk, and started to eat. I was halfway done by the time I noticed that Louise was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, gulping down a mouthful of rice.

"...How do you use chopsticks?" She asked, holding up the pair of chopsticks that my mom placed in her bag.

_Oh dang it. Last night she used a spoon..._

"It's easy," I said, demonstrating how to use chopsticks.

Louise raised her eyes, and tried to copy my example. She was completely hopeless at it, she wasn't even holding them right. I took her hand, and placed the chopsticks correctly. However, she still couldn't manage to make the two ends touch. I exhaled in exasperation.

"You're hopeless,"

"Shut up. We didn't have useless things like this back home."

"Uhm...then use your hands?"

"No way. I'm not a dog, like a certain SOMEONE that I know."

"...Do you mind going hungry?"

"Can't you just get me a spoon somehow?"

"Get it yourself."

"When I say get it, then get it!"

"Fine. Jeez."

I stood up, and looked around the room, scanning the utensils that everyone was using. Either they were eating a bread/sandwich, or they were using chopsticks. _Someone's gonna get mad. Besides, I can't just handfeed her, that'll be waayyy too embarrassing._

"No spoons available." I announced.

She glared at me.

"What, you want me to feed you?" I asked sarcastically.

"N-N-No w-way." Louise answered shakily, starting to blush.

"Okay then."

I sat back in my seat, and resumed eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louise sulking, staring hungrily at my food. I couldn't stand that look. It was too pitiful. I sighed. Picking up her chopsticks, I picked up some rice.

"Open your mouth," I sighed.

"W-Why would I do that?" Louise stuttered reluctantly.

Still, she opened her mouth anyway, so I gently shoved the rice into her mouth.

"WOOT! Good job, Saito!" someone called.

"Huh?" I said, dropping the chopsticks, turning red.

Louise turned red too.

"T-That was n-n-nothing."

"Nonsense," Brandon said as he walked over. "You fed her. That's a start."

"W-W-What are you talking about?" I tried to deny it.

"Ehhh...if you won't admit it..." Brandon said, shrugging.

He threw a wink at me, and I put my head down on my desk.

* * *

><p>"You two are late." The teacher said.<p>

We were in the classroom that was for people that got stuck in detention. The teacher was the "detention teacher". I looked around, and saw another person...Amy.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" I blurted out.

"Amy?" Louise asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhm...yeah." I answered.

"You two, sit down. You're already late, don't make things more complicated." The teacher ordered.

I took a seat as far away as I could get from Amy. I didn't want something to arise between me and her. Then, we just sat there. Basically, detention was just sitting there to "think about what you did wrong". It was a complete waste of time.

Meanwhile, the teacher sat typing away at the computer. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Saito. Why are you carrying that on your back?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked, putting my hand on my back.

My hand landed on Derflinger.

"Ohhh, this." I realized, accidentially pulling out Derf.

The teacher widened his eyes slightly and said, "Why would you bring weapons to school?"

_CRAP._ "Uhm...just a precaution." I answered.

"Do you, by any chance, take fencing classes?"

"Fencing?"

"Isn't that why you have a sword with you?"

"Uhm...I guess." _Anything to get him off the topic of Derf._

"My, what a coincidence. Would you spar with me?"

"S-S-Spar? With a teacher?"

"Of course. Isn't it rather boring just sitting here?"

"Uhm...wouldn't I get in trouble?"

"Not as long that you're with me."

The teacher took out a sword from under his desk, and walked out of the classroom, beckoning us to follow him. I glanced back at Louise, who also stood up. We walked out of the classroom, with Amy following us. Finally, he stopped in the yard. _Should I use Derflinger? It wouldn't really be fair though, since I can use Gandalfr's powers..._ Louise and Amy stood to the side, and I tentatively grasped Derf. The teacher nodded, and I unsheathed my sword.

"Hey Partner, why are you waking me up from my sleep? Finally decided to use me again?" Derflinger asked.

"Quiet, I'm not supposed to have conversations with my weapon!" I muttered.

"Are you ready?" The teacher asked, pointing his sword at me.

_Who ever thought that I might end up sparing with my teacher, who supposedly tortures kids in detention?_

_"_Yeah,"

"You can go first."

I hesitated. _This doesn't seem right, going against this guy..._ Nevertheless, I charged towards the teacher, and the runes on my left hand began to shine brightly. However, I didn't use my full strength. If the teacher got hurt, then I was in trouble. I purposely clashed Derf with the teacher's sword. He counterattacked, but I easily dodged his thrust. _Gandalfr was created to protect his master...not to fight against teachers._

Meanwhile, Amy and Louise were watching attentively. Amy was quite impressed, but Louise knew that Saito wasn't using his full power.

"Wow, Saito looks hot," Amy said, her eyes admiring Saito's stances.

"Hot?" Louise asked, confused.

Amy looked down at Louise. "As in sexy."

Louise narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from Saito," she warned.

Amy laughed. "Why are you getting so protective over him? I never said that I liked him...though it is a possibility." She taunted.

Louise screwed up her little face. Amy reminded her of...Kirche...in a way. Well, at least now Kirche was really nice to her, she was her friend.

"Hmph." She pouted.

I didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"What's wrong, partner? Lacking will to fight? Well, isn't this pointless? Your master doesn't look anything close to any danger right now." Derflinger asked, as I blocked another thrust.

The teacher looked shocked for a moment. "Who just talked?"

"Uh..uhhh...are you hearing things?" I asked, throwing off the teacher's attack halfheartedly. _Stupid Derf. He never listens._

The teacher seemed to scratch his head.

"Teacher, let's stop this." I said, putting Derflinger back where he belonged.

The teacher raised his eyebrows slightly, and said, "You're not bad."

"Thanks."

When the teacher dismissed them, Louise and I walked home together.

"Hey Saito,"

"What?"

"Why did you spar with the teacher?"

"I don't know. Guess I was bored."

This ended in another awkward silence.

* * *

><p>When I climbed into bed, and Louise laid on the spare mattress we had lying around, I felt relieved. Today was Thursday, so only one more school day, then it was the weekends. All the lights in the house turned off. Then, I felt something...warm lie next to me.<p>

"Louise?" I asked, feeling around the blanket.

I felt around the blanket, and my hand landed on something...soft.

"D-Don't do anything or else I'll really use my wand. It's not I like you or anything, I just wanted to feel...safe. It's so strange, in this new place."

"Oh, okay."

Louise suddenly laid her head on my chest. I could smell the sweet scent coming from her hair. Her hair spread across me, and it felt so soft, tickling my bare neck.

"I..am starting to miss...everyone..." She said uncertainly.

Well, this was new. Normally, Louise didn't like to show weakness to me. Cautiously, I raised my arm and put it around her. Louise let out a _very_ cute sigh, I started to feel faint. Butterflies were flying in my stomach.

I used my other hand to pat her lightly on the head.

"Go to sleep. One more school day, and we're done for the week." I said softly.

Then, it was silent. Louise was so close to me, I could hear her heart beat. She started to snore lightly, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~~~<br>Okay, in this school, the teachers move around from class to class, teaching their subject. Also, you eat lunch in your classroom, there's no cafeteria.

Louise is surprisingly tame... she's actually not using her wand, lol. Ehhh...might edit it later, I guess.

Review plz? =]


End file.
